This invention relates to the field of fiber optics and, more specifically, to fiber optical switches.
Fiber optic switches are used in fiber optic networks to switch signals between different optical fibers. The optical fibers used in these networks typically consist of a core surrounded by a cladding, and one or more layers of protective coatings. The core and cladding are typically made of glass or polymer materials. Core diameters are typically in the range of 5 to 10 xcexcm with an outside fiber diameter of 125 xcexcm.
One prior art optical switch used a glass plate and a lens to switch light from an input optical fiber to a group of single optical fibers positioned opposite to the input fiber. One problem with such an optical switch is that distance between the cores of the group of single optical fibers may be large, requiring a thick glass plate and a large lens in order to focus light from the input fiber into one of the group of single optical fibers. The thicker plate and larger lens undesirably increases the size of the optical switch.
In one prior art optical switch, the switching operation is effectuated by the movement of an input optical fiber relative to the ends of a group of single optical fibers positioned opposite to the input fiber. To form an optical path a motor is used to move the end of the input optical fiber until it is aligned with the end of a selected fiber from the group of single optical fibers.
One problem with such an optical switch is that it has a slow switching speed and consumes large amounts of power to move the end of the single optical fiber across the entire width of the input ends of the group of single fibers. Furthermore, since the width of the input ends of the group of single fibers is large, alignment of single optical fiber with the group may be difficult. Any alignment inaccuracies between the fibers result in higher insertion loss and lower immunity from cross-talk.
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for switching optical signals. The optical switch including a TEMC fiber and a displacement plate. The TEMC fiber having an input core and a plurality of output cores. The displacement plate coupled to the TEMC fiber to receive a light beam from the input core. The displacement plate to direct the light beam to one of the plurality of output cores.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.